Star
by CRYstal.Rain17
Summary: yang bisa Kyuhyun ingat ketika melihat bintang hanya satu, ia selalu mengingat wajah Changmin dengan senyum kekanak-kanakkan khasnya. #Summarygagal #ChangKyuFanfic slight WonKyu


Apa _yang_ harus _aku_ lakukan?

_Aku_ berjanji _pada_ diriku _tidak_ akan _menangis_ lagi, _tapi_ aku _menangis_ lagi

_Air_ mata _yang_ ada _di_ mataku, _semua_ karena-mu

_Aku_ mencintaimu _sebanyak_ bintang, _bintang_, bintang, _bintang_, bintang..

_Aku_ menjadi _frustasi_

Aku _ingin_ kau _kembali_, aku _ingin_ kembali _ke_ sisimu

.

.

**Star ** 17

Rate : General

Pair :

ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)

All cast belong to GOD, Family, and SM Entertaiment

Korean Fanfiction, Shounen-ai/ Yaoi/ Boy's love, No EYD

Two Shoot!

.

.

**3 Februari 2014**

Hari ini adalah malam yang indah, bintang-bintang menghiasi langit malam kota Seoul. Menambah suasana romantis di kota yang hampir tidak pernah mati ini, selalu dipenuhi oleh para pejalan kaki dan kendaraan dengan berbagai jumlah roda.

Di malam seperti ini, rata-rata masyarakat kota Seoul menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Tidak terkecuali namja tinggi berparas manis ini, panggillah dia Kyuhyun aka Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang namja manis yang menjadi arsitek terkenal di usianya yang masih muda yaitu 22 tahun.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan, terkadang tangannya ia gunakan untuk merapatkan jaketnya karena udara yang semakin dingin saja.

"Malam yang indah, hm?" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika seorang namja tampan yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya tiba-tiba saja ikut berjalan di sebelahnya, tapi ke-terkejutannya itu tergantikan oleh senyum damai yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

"Ne, Siwon hyung. Bintang-bintang seakan berebut untuk meramaikan langit malam ini." Namja tampan itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Siwon itu membalas senyum Kyuhyun, ia ikut tersenyum dan mengikuti arah pandang sang namja manis, langit.

Keheningan menyapa keduanya. Walau begitu, keduanya merasa nyaman dalam keheningan yang mereka buat. Keduanya sama-sama terhanyut dalam suasana malam ini, membiarkan diri mereka menjelajah pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hyung, ayo kita beristirahat di sana.." Ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk yang tepat berada di bawah pohon, Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala dan senyum kecil.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk itu, mendudukkan dirinya disana dan kembali menikmati suasana malam ini yang terasa sedikit berbeda. Lebih nyaman.

"Kyu, kau menggigil.." Ujar Siwon ketika menyadari Kyuhyun sedari tadi mengeratkan jaketnya dengan tubuh yang menggigil.

"Tidak.." Elak Kyuhyun.

"Kau kedinginan-kan? Kita pulang saja ne?" Bujuk Siwon, ia segera melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, berharap bahwa namja manis itu tidak kedinginan lagi.

"Aniya, aku masih ingin menikmati malam ini." Siwon mengerti, ia tau kenapa Kyuhyun rela menghabiskan waktunya di tempat seperti ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membeli kopi untukmu.." Ujar Siwon sebelum berdiri dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut.

"Jangan kemana-mana, tunggu aku.." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan senyum lembut yang terkembang di bibirnya, meyakinkan Siwon bahwa ia akan tetap di sini.

Setelah Siwon hilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun berhenti tersenyum. Tergantikan dengan pandangan penuh luka yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan dari Siwon, namja-chingunya itu. Jangan tanyakan kepada Kyuhyun kenapa ia dan Siwon tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, salahkan Kyuhyun yang menerima Siwon tanpa membuka hati untuk namja tampan itu.

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidaklah kejam. Kyuhyun hanya merasa belum tepat untuk membuka hatinya pada Siwon setelah ia kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Kyuhyun hanya mencoba mempertimbangkan, apakah kisahnya dengan Siwon akan sama dengan kisahnya dengan Changmin?

Kyuhyun memandang ke sisi kursi taman yang tadi Siwon duduki, mengingat seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum lebar yang selalu menenangkan hatinya tengah duduk di sana.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minnie.."

.

.

_Flash Back_

_**25 Desember 2012**_

_Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa orang yang juga tengah berada di trotoar._

"_Maaf.. Maaf.. Permisi.." Ujar Kyuhyun ketika ia menabrak beberapa orang, tapi ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Ini lebih penting daripada keselamatan orang-orang yang telah ia tabrak tadi._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lega ketika melihat seorang namja tampan dengan paras wajah yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan masih mendudukan dirinya di sana, menatap langit yang tidak dihiasi bintang malam ini._

"_Changminnie!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari jauh berhasil membuat perhatian Changmin –namja tampan itu- untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya, Kyuhyun kembali berlari menuju tempat Changmin berada._

"_Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau membuat janji tiba-tiba denganku! Kau tau? Aku menabrak beberapa orang di jalan tadi, itu semua karena kau Changminnie!" Sembur Kyuhyun pada Changmin, dan hanya dibalas Changmin dengan sebuah senyum tipis._

"_Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Caramel~" Balas Changmin, tangannya terjulur untuk merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan karena berlari tadi._

"_Nah, kau tampak cantik jika seperti ini!" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, membuat sang pemilik nama merona pipinya._

"_Tapi aku namja, Minnie!" Sungut Kyuhyun, walau dalam hatinya ia tidak menolak pujian dari Changmin. Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman, diikuti oleh Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan wajahnya lucu. Changmin tidak bisa menahannya, namja tampan itu mengecup sekilas bibir merah menggoda milik Kyuhyun itu._

"_Kau benar-benar imut~"_

"_..." Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata sekarang, Changmin selalu berhasil membuatnya diam seribu bahasa._

"_Hari ini tidak ada bintang.." Ujar Changmin ketika menyadari Kyuhyun tidak akan bicara, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas._

"_Bagaimana jika aku menjadi bintang suatu saat nanti?"_

_Deg_

_Kyuhyun segera menatap Changmin kaget, apa katanya tadi? Menjadi bintang?_

_Dulu ketika Kyuhyun kecil, ada sebuah dongeng. Orang yang baik hatinya akan menjadi bintang ketika ia meninggal nanti, tapi apa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin—?_

"_Jangan..." Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Changmin erat._

"_Baby.."_

"_Kau pasti akan sembuh, aku akan mencoba mencari uang lebih keras lagi.. Kau pasti sembuh! Percayalah padaku!" Changmin mencoba tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mulai menintikkan air matanya, dengan lembut ia menyeka air mata Kyuhyun lembut sebelum beralih untuk mengusap rambut namja manis itu._

"_Aku percaya.."_

"_Kalau begitu, jangan katakan hal ini lagi! Aku membencinya!"_

"_Tapi biarkan aku berjanji padamu Kyunnie.." Kyuhyun membuang mukanya dari Changmin, ia tidak mau Changmin melihat wajahnya yang siap menangis sejadi-jadinya itu._

"_Biarkan aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti aku akan berada di langit, menemanimu di saat kau lelah dan kesepian.." Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas, pelukan Changmin menghangatkan tubuhnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun.."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun menahan isakannya di ucapannya tadi, tapi ia gagal. Changmin segera membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut._

"_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, cintamu, waktumu, hatimu, semua.." Tidak, Kyuhyun belum siap._

"_Minnie.."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kyunnie.. Jangan berpaling dariku.." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sebelum kembali memeluk tubuh Changmin._

"_Minnie?"_

"_..."_

"_Changmin?"_

"_..."_

"_Shim Changmin?"_

"_..."_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam, mencoba mempertahankan posisi mereka._

"_Kenapa kau hiks.. tidak membawaku hiks.. ikut serta denganmu.. hiks..?"_

_Malam itu, tanpa semua orang sadari. Sebuah bintang muncul di atas langit, bersamaan dengan turunnya benda lembut berwarna putih dari atas langit._

_Flash Back end._

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan air mata yang tanpa sadar jatuh ketika ia mengingat Changmin. Entah kata apa yang bisa mendeskripsikan rasa rindu Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Minnie.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun menangis setelah pemakaman Changmin 1 tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun memang berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Tapi tetap saja, Kyuhyun manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan rindu yang menyesakkan dada.

Tanpa sadar, tawa kecil perlahan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun. Menggambarkan bagaimana frustasinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun karena Changmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan sosok Changmin.

"Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku waktu itu Minnie?"

Jika saja tempat ini tidak sepi, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, mencoba membayangkan bahwa Changmin berdiri di hadapannya. Kembali menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak lucu ataupun menampilkan senyum kekanak-kanakkan miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu.. sungguh.."

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang akan menemaniku ketika aku merasa kesepian? Tapi kenapa aku tetap merasa kesepian? Wae?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Minnie.. A—Aku... saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.."

Entah apa yang tengah Kyuhyun pikirkan sekarang, Kyuhyun seperti merasakan sebuah pelukan yang khas baginya. Pelukan yang terasa sama seperti pelukan Changmin. Pelukan hangat nan lembut.

"Wae? Wae? Hiks.. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa menemaniku lagi? Kenapa penyakit konyol itu mengambilmu dariku? Wae? Wae? Jawab aku!"

Kyuhyun menarik kedua kakinya, mencoba memeluk kedua lututnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya yang semakin kencang.

"Kyuhyun.." Panggillan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menangis, dengan cepat namja manis itu menghapus air matanya dan menahan keras-keras isakannya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Kyuhyun mengambil sekaleng kopi yang ada di tangan Siwon dengan tangan gemetar, sedanngkan Siwon hanya mencoba tersenyum sebelum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Menangislah.."

"Mwo?"

"Menangislah jika kau mau..."

"Ta—tapi.."

"Aku bisa mengerti.. Menangislah..." Siwon bisa merasakan punggung yang ia peluk mulai bergetar. Dengan lembut, Siwon membelai punggung Kyuhyun. Mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman pada namja berparas manis itu.

"Aku akan di sini, menemanimu Kyu.. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi.." Ujar Siwon lembut. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah bayangan seorang namja tengah menatap mereka dalam diam. Matanya jelas-jelas menampakkan kekecewaan.

.

.

**TBC**

[ Okay, Rain buat ff ini tanpa di check ulang -,- Rain males nge-check lagi -_- ]

[ Ini Two Shoot yah readers-kuh tersayang~ ]

[ Klo pernah baca ff yang sama tapi dengan cast Suho dan Lay itu sebenernya **KARYA RAIN JUGA ]**

[ Dan maaf klo ini angst gagal **lagi** -_- Huh, udah lama gak bikin ff angst jadi gini hasilnya ]

[ Buat yang nungguin lanjutan ff yang lain tolong sabar ya ._. Karena Rain lagi mentok ide -_- ]

[ Last, tolong review fanfic Rain please? Minimal 8 review deh ._. Lebih juga gak pa2:3 ]

#ChangKyuIsReal #HidupChangKyu #SayaAnakChangKyu #MasaDepanChangKyuAdaDiTanganKita (?)


End file.
